Immoral Light
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: In search of absolute power, I found you. Chapter 13 is up! Everything changes in a blink of an eye.
1. Absolute Power

_A/N: I have decided to adjust, edit and combine a few chapters. Do not worry, nothing has really changed. I just felt the mood switched to early. It was a bit confusing. I started with Hermione's point of view then overnight switched to narrative POV I did not completely change the plot or anything, I just edit it and combined a few chapters._

Immoral Light

Absolute Power

She found herself nuzzled up with the darkest of witches. Her arms resting on the others chest. The rain was falling, pitting and patting on the window, it could almost sync with her heart beat. As she ran her small hands over the others shoulder, she saw dark eyes peering as her.

"What is the matter?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm going to die tomorrow." Bellatrix simply said.

With the shake of her head, she released the older witches hand and laid back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Your friends wish to see me perished." She spoke with a brief smirk. "The odds are against me."

"Us." Hermione corrected her. "The odds are against us."

Bellatrix gave a chilling laugh while making her way on top of the young woman. "What would your friends think if they heard you speak like that?"

"What they think does not matter." She replied.

"Tell me, what does matter?" She smirked, her locks falling on top of her shoulders.

"Us." She replied, looking up in Bellatrix cold eyes. When she saw her raised eyebrow she continued. "Meaning, our love."

"Love?" She repeated as if to get confirmation.

"Yes."

"Love? That is what you think this is?" She snorted. "So naive." She whispered, her soft lips finding Hermione's bare navel.

"Are you denying that this isn't love, Bella?" She questioned, but quickly regretted it as she felt Bellatrix sharp nail dig in her skin.

"This means nothing. At the end of the day you are going to go back to those filthy traitors!" She shouted, tightening her grip on Hermione's throat. "Tell me, what makes you continue to fight with them?"

Hermione hesitated a little to long.

"Answer me!" Bellatrix barked, suddenly backhanding the younger witch.

Blood trickled down her cheek. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, her voice shaking. Her body ached, but not in pain. At least not entirely. She secretly desired it, and Bellatrix knew. Oh did she know.

"I advise you not to question me, pet." She hissed before tracing her tongue along Hermione's collar bone. Her hands, which was usually rough, trailed softly down the others thigh. "You like this, do you not?"

"Yes." She whispered, shivering as she felt Bellatrix pry her legs apart.

"Yes, what?" She challenged, slowly gliding her hands towards Hermione's entry.

"Please." Hermione pleaded, slightly curving her back. "Please, Mistress."

Bellatrix licked her lips. Usually she would play with her food, but this time was different. "I want you." She whispered, grabbing her wrist and putting Hermione's arm above her head.

She bit her lip, loving the way she took control. "You have me, Mistress. I am yours."

She shook her head. "Hmm, no no no you do not understand." She whispers in her, slightly biting it. "I want you." She repeated plunging her fingers inside.

Hermione quickly gripped Bellatrix long black locks, arching her back. "I am yours, Mistress."

"I told you, you have a great potential. All you need is a little push." She whispers, sliding her finger in once more."Tell me, what do you most desire in this world? Is it knowledge, power? I can give you that, anything you want I can give it to you."

She answered with a deep moan, feeling Bellatrix fingers move in and out.

"All you need to do is say yes."

The young Gryffindor grind her hips against the Slytherin's hand, eager to release. "Faster." She urged.

"You can have total control, knowledge and absolute power if you just say the word." She whispered, leaning in as she bit Hermione's perked nipples. "Open your eyes."

It took everything in her to pry her eyes open. She tried control herself, but it was nearly impossible to.

"Do you want me?" She asked, slowing her pace.

With a cry, she nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Yes."

"Do you want this, do you want absolute power?" She whispered. Her paced quickens as she saw Hermione's eye.

"Yes." She choked out. Never had she felt this way before. Her body was on fire.

"Swear to me. Swear yourself to me."

"I swear... I am yours." She panted, completely arching her back.

Within seconds the room was filled with Hermione's scream. Calling out her lovers name.  
Bellatrix moaned as Hermione began to settle down. She had to admit, Hermione's moans was such a turn on but she would not let the know-it-all know at all.

"That was amazing." She whispered, finally settling down. She reached out to touch Bellatrix, but she only jerked away. "Bella."

The use of her nick-name sent shivers up her spine. Regaining her composure, she slapped Hermione. "I am your Mistress, nothing more, pet." She sneered, getting up. "We're done here."

Hermione slowly got up, getting her clothes. She felt low. So alone.

"Remember, you swore yourself to me." Bellatrix said from a distance.

"I know. I am yours." Hermione said barely a whisper.

"Yes, you are mines. Swearing yourself to me that comes with a great reward, pet." She smirked, coming closer to Hermione. She rested her chin on her shoulders while taken ahold of Hermione's forearm.

"And what are the rewards...Mistress." She added, seeing Bellatrix deadly stare.

"With me, you will have absolute power. We will forever share a bond." She whispered, listing Hermione's arm. "Now, leave."

"Yes, Mistress." She quickly put her clothes on. As she was about to touch her wand, she was stop by Bellatrix cold hands. "Yes, Mist..." She did not get to finish. Lips crashed hard against her own. As quickly as it happens, it stopped.

She was now face to face with Bellatrix, panting.

"No matter what, you are mines." She said, pulling Hermione closer. "We have a task ahead. Go to sleep. I will call for you when I am ready."

"How will I..."

"Remember, you swore to me. We are connected." She whispered.

She did not understood what she meant. At least not at the time. However, when she crawled up in her bed, next to the sleeping Ron she could feel a sharp pain overwhelm her. She tried to shake it off, but she pain did not subside. Careful not to disturb her boyfriend she slowly sat up. She was hot, sweaty and needed some air. As soon as she slipped out of bed she heard the redhead stir.  
The pain was sharper. As she held her head, her eyes widen. Her heart began to race... She instantly went back to Bellatrix's words. We are connected...We will forever share a bond...

"Come back to bed." The red head sounded, half sleep.

Hermione whipped her head around. "Shut-up, weasel." She sneered, her voice venomous.

"Hmmm." He mumbled, clearly on the verge of fully passing out.

"Merlin." Hermione whispered to herself. "Bella what have you done to me?"


	2. A Change In Scales

_AN: Hello again, I have edited this chapter as well as the next. Do not be alarmed, I have not taken out any important information. I felt, however, that the mood/ point of view changed way too much. So, feel free to read on. Thanks._

Immoral Light

There she was, staring in the mirror. She felt vulnerable and even more open as Bellatrix peered at her naked body.

"You look marvelous." Bellatrix stated, although Hermione knew that was not a compliment.

"I can't do this." Hermione whispered.

"You said you wanted this." Bellatrix responded.

"I know, but. . ."

"No, no you can't turn your back on me." Bellatrix harshly replied while gripping the younger girl shoulders. "Remember what I taught you".

"I know." Hermione slowly faced Bellatrix. She pushed a loose strand of dark hair from her lover's eyes and sighed.

"This mark represents everything I taught you." Bellatrix said, as her eyes scanned Hermione's mark.

"We are supposed to do this together."

She let out a small laugh. "You let your emotions get the best of you that is your weakness." She said, stepping closer to Hermione. "You belong to me, don't forget that. Don't forget who you are."

"How could I forget that?" Hermione whispered, turning away.

"I chose you for a reason." Bellatrix assured her.

Why? Hermione wanted to say, but those three letters did not form. She felt Bellatrix hands slip into her own.

"You have to do this."

"What you're asking me to do. . . I can't."

Bellatrix pressed her finger against the younger woman lips. "Please?" She asked replacing her finger with her lips.

As the two pulled away, Hermione could tell something had changed. It was only when their eyes met did she knew…

Quickly their lips met both eager to please. At that very moment she felt fire burning deep in the pit of her stomach.

"You feel it?" Bellatrix asked as they pulled away.

"It's different." Hermione answered, shrugging off her robes.

"Very." Bellatrix murmured as she dived in. She was eager to claim the young witch again. Bellatrix smiled as she quickly picked Hermione up and walked over to the bed. She carefully laid her on the bed and watched the young girl's expression.

"I'm ready for you mistress." Hermione breathed, opening herself to her lover.

Bellatrix carefully kissed Hermione as she leaned in. "Tonight, is different." Bellatrix whispered before wrapping herself in Hermione's arms and kissing her.

"How so, Mistress?" Hermione asked pulling back.

The dark witch leaned in, her curls tickling Hermione's skin. "Bellatrix."

Hermione's heart fluttered. Her eyes widen as she saw Bellatrix slowly shed her clothing. Now fully expose, Bellatrix traced her lover's dark mark. "Tonight, I am yours."

As soon as those words left her lips, Hermione pulled her down and kissed her. Her hands roamed Bellatrix's body, observing every inch of it, taking in her new treasure. Bellatrix arched her body at the Gryffindor's touch.

Hermione smiled at the control she had. Usually it was her in the grips of her mistress-slaps, bite marks, blood and occasional arms being bound. This time however, it was so different. It was Bellatrix who quivered as she took the plunge. Tonight, it was Bellatrix at her mercy.


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. One can wish though._

_AN: Revised._

Immoral Light

Sweet Sacrifice

Hermione laid the bed, thoughts of Bellatrix flooding her. They had been hiding their "relationship" for quite some time. She smirked at the thought; relationship. She would not quite call it that. Bellatrix may not be her "Mistress" and she may not be Bellatrix's "slave" but their relations would not classify as a stable relationship. No, not one bit.

"Hermione, can I come in?"

Harry's voice from outside of the door, broke her thoughts.

She sat up, taking a breath. "Come in Harry." She already knew what he wanted. As Harry sat next to her on the bed, he confirmed her speculations.

"Hermione, are...are you OK."

"Harry, I'm fine honest."

"You don't look fine." Harry countered.

"I could say the same for you. Harry, we all are going through a lot right now. Some things take a toll on me but I'm not going to give in." Hermione assured him, throwing in a forced smile.

He didn't press on. "OK. Well, I'm going to go down for dinner you should join us."

"I'm a little tired I think I'm going to head to sleep, but save me some food OK."

He nodded than stood up, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If you need me-"

"I know Harry, and thanks."

He gave a small smile than went down stairs closing the door behind him.

Hermione let out a small sigh s she leaned back on the bed. She knew everyone was worried about her, especially now. The Order had finally "rescued" her from Bellatrix two weeks prior to today. Since then, she had kept in contact with Bellatrix still keeping up with their plan. Midnight was when they usually were together. She had some time to wait. She wondered what Bellatrix was doing at this point. Knowing her she was probably torturing an innocent person or graveling at Voldemort's feet. She could only imagine. That was all she could do; imagine. Lately Bellatrix was always on the move. She was now so distant and indirect. Even at their safe house she was on edge. But what did she expect? She was not dealing with any witch. No, she was in the clutch of Bellatrix Lestrange. Clutch? No, she could easily walk away. She could tell the Order. With everything Bellatrix has taught her in the time she was captured she could have defied Bellatrix but she knew that she wouldn't. It's funny how things play out, isn't it? For years Hermione has fought along side of Harry, but now she is against him. She is plotting against the very people she owed her life to. Why? Why is it that Bellatrix has this hold on her? During her captivity the dark witch had filled her head up with what Bellatrix pegged as logic. Her logic of course was not typical nor rational. Hermione was smart yet Bellatrix "logic" made sense to her. With Bellatrix guidance she is now more powerful. She is such a different person. Her hands, once caring and innocent are now stained with blood. Her first kill was none other than Rodolphus Lestrange. She of course was egged on by Bellatrix to kill him, but what could you expect, she had after all killed her own cousin. Yes, so much has changed since she met Bellatrix Lestrange. She is no longer the bookworm or the sidekick. She now has knowledge and power; Absolute power…

"Night Hermione," Ron's voice sounded. Hermione quickly sat up. "Hermione!"

"Leave her alone Ron, she is probably sleep." She heard Ginny say outside the door. "After all its after midnight."

Their voices grew faint as they went their separate ways. Hermione glanced at the clock beside her, it was half pass two. Half passed two and she had not received anything from Bellatrix. Hermione decided to go to her. She got up and clutched her wand and cloak and disaparated.

As soon as she touched ground she felt a glooming feeling. She moved her feet toward the safe house. Nothing could prepare herself for the sight she laid eyes upon.

"Oh my…" Words escaped her as she saw the very place she and Bellatrix stayed burn down.

She froze in shock at the site before her. Too shock to realize arms around her that was until she felt a familiar tug in her stomach. As soon as her knees hit the cold floor she grabbed her wand.

"Put your wand away." Bellatrix voice echoed thru her ears behind her.

Hermione quickly turned around and gasp as she saw Bellatrix beaten and bloody body. "Bella?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said as she tried to get up.

"What happen?"

"I had to get this" Bellatrix replied showing Hermione a locket.

"A locket, you risked your life for a locket." Hermione said in disbelief.

"This is the key, this is the way. This locket decides the fate of us all."

"What happen?" I asked looking around. "Where are we?"

"A muggle's place, far from the safe house and far from your friends."

"Bella, what is going on."

"Show me your arm." The dark witch quickly said grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling it to her. "Why did you leave? If I was not there you would have been killed."

"I was worried about you, and I had good reason to be, Bellatrix what happen to you, who did this?"

"I betrayed him Hermione and now he is after me."

"Voldemort-."

"Don't, don't say his name. Hermione, this may be the last time I get to see you."

Hermione shook her head, taking a step forward.

"Yes, Hermione you know what you have to do."

"I know."

"Trust no one Hermione, no one-."

She was cut off by a loud noise followed by a gust of hot air that filled the room.

Everything was happening so fast. She didn't know what was happening until her mark began to burn.

"You got to get out of here, he doesn't know about you but if you stay, you will die with me." She said placing the locket in Hermione's trembling hands.

"I'm not leaving you Bella-."

Bellatrix pushed the young girl away. "Go!"

"Take my wand Bella."

"No, Hermione just leave!"

It seemed like all the air was being sucked from her lungs. In the corner of the room, a figure appeared and began to take shape. She was going to die here if she did not leave. Voldemort finally appeared along with three death eaters Bellatrix pushed Hermione back into a cupboard shielding her from view.

"You have betrayed me." He raised his arm, his wand pointed at Bellatrix. "Where is the locket?"

Bellatrix did not answer. She was devising a plan in her head, hoping to get out of here with Hermione alive.

"Answer me!"

Hermione heart was racing as she too was trying to plan their escape. She tried to get closer but accidently knocked over a vase.

"Who else is here?" Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix mentally cursed Hermione.

A death eater locked eyes on Hermione as she kneeled to conceil her where a bouts. He raised his wand but Hermione swiftly sent out the deadly curse square in the chest.

Voldemort, full of rage, sent a curse in Hermione's direction but she quickly dodged it, giving up her position. Her mind was racing as she tried to gather her thoughts but it was too late…

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!"

It happen in an instant. As the venomous curse flew Hermione's way, Bellatrix jolted in her direction. With a cry, she shielded Hermione. Her eyes met the young witch as the curse hit her in the back. Within seconds Bellatrix body grew rigid.

The ultimate sacrifice…

Hermione shook as she felt Bellatrix slip away. It was not until Voldemort yelled another curse in their direction did she apparate with Bellatrix lifeless body in her frail arms.


	4. Shadows

_AN: Revised_

Immoral Light

"_The sun is so clear, but you're still dark..."_

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

They was at it again. She wondered how long she could go without being asked what was wrong with her. Ever since that night she had been a walking zombie. Just picturing Bellatrix's body in her arms again...

"Hermione..."

"Guys, I'm fine." she said looking around the table. They had arranged a meeting, partly because of the upcoming battle and because of her off behavior.

"Ms. Granger, when you were captured you could have been influenced by Bellatrix Lestrange." She heard Snape say. Just him mentioning her name makes her flinch. "You have to be ready for the upcoming battle."

Hermione closed her eyes, going back to a familiar day.

"_You have to be ready Hermione."_

"_I know, I'm ready."_

"_No, you're not, I want to teach you something." She whispered._

"_What is it?" I say putting my pants on._

"_The Killing Curse."_

"Ms. Granger, you will be facing Bellatrix again."

No…she would not be facing Bellatrix again. She knew that, but they were still in the dark… "I need some air." Hermione whispered. She got up and slowly walked to the door. The images of Bellatrix lifeless body kept relaying in her mind. The beginning of her journey with Bellatrix scratched the back of her mind before her vision went black.

"_What do we have here." Bellatrix spoke, her lips forming an evil grin. "Filthy Mudblood." Her eyes lay on the young witch before her, her wand ready._

_Hermione was shaking, she was all alone. Harry was fighting his own battle and Ron and Ginny was busy battling Lucius Malfoy. They had been ambushed, no one had predicted the attack, and now she was face to face with one of the most menacing witches in the world. She had to be brave, especially if she wanted to stay alive. The time was now._

"_Stupef..."_

"_Crucio!" _

_She was to quick... Hermione instantly fell to her knees. The pain was to much for her to bare, she tried to get up but to no avail. She silently fell into darkness._

"_You're pathetic." Bellatrix icy voice sounded. She turn her focus away from the unconscious girl and unto Ginny and Ron Weasley, who was fighting hard to beat Lucius Malfoy._

_Ginny was knocked down by a curse, she was fighting hard to get up but her light was fading. Lucius wanted to finish her off but couldn't, he was in his own battle with the two mother._

_Dodging a curse from an unknown source Bellatrix managed to come face to face with the young wizard. "Time to die!"_

_Ron eyes widened as the dark witch raised her wand. "Avada Ka..." _

"_Crucio!"_

_She was brought to her knees. Her head whipped around, trying to find the culprit. _

_Hermione was barely standing, but managed to pull off the curse. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you, you have to mean it!" The dark witch growled getting up. _

_Ron made a move but was easily defeated, being thrown back, crashing onto the ground. _

"_Crucio!" She screeched, walking toward Hermione. "You're coming with me." With that she apparated..._

Her eyes met burgundy and gold. It wasn't until she felt cold hands did she realize what had happen.

She jumped up, looking around. "Bellatrix."

"Don't worry Hermione, it's just me, its Harry. Bellatrix isn't here. She can't hurt you, you're safe now."

Hermione shook her head. "What happen?"

"You fainted." He stated.

She tried to get up, but was gently pushed down by Minerva. "Lie down." She touched Hermione's arm but soon regretted it. _What was this feeling_?

She felt it too. "I'm fine, I'll be in my room." She got up staggering a bit, she headed to her room, hoping that it all was a dream but when she reached under her pillow she realized all of this...all the pain...was real.

The locket twirled in her hands. "I need you."

"_You know you and I are a lot alike." _

"_I am nothing like you, you are a monster." _

_Bellatrix chuckled, shaking her head. "Tell me, when you used the Cruciatus how did it feel?"_

_Hermione tried to break her gaze, but Bellatrix eyes seem to hold on to her soul._

Hermione laid back, clutching the locket.

"I miss you, I miss...us."

"_The dark lord wishes to see you dead." Bellatrix told Hermione as she slid a plate of food to her._

_Hermione had went two days without eating, she really didn't want to give in but she was so weak. Within seconds she lunged for the plate, gulping down her food. _

"_Slow down, you'll get yourself sick."_

_Hermione looked up seeing Bellatrix evil smirk. She didn't want Bellatrix to get the best of her._

"_Bellatrix!"_

_Lucius Malfoy stood at the door. _

"_What is it Lucius?" Bellatrix asked coldly._

"_The Dark Lord calls for you." He answered, walking towards them._

_Bellatrix hesitated. "I'll be back." With that she departed._

_Hermione began eating. Careful not to bring her food back up. _

"_Eat up, you'll need your energy." He said with an evil grin. Shrugging off his cloak._

_Lucius took out his wand, casting the silencing charm. He bent down, now face to face with the younger witch. "Such filth." He sneered as his hands cupped her cheek. _

"Hermione."

Minerva was standing in her doorway looking concern.

Hermione sat up, tucking away the locket. "Minerva, you scared me."

She closed the door and sat beside her pupil. "What happen?"

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Tell me exactly what happen."

"Min-."

"You lost apart of you back there, something happen...I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can trust me." She said, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

There it was again...

"I know, I just...I need some time to process everything." Hermione assured her.

Minerva nodded. "I understand." She said, getting up. "I'll leave you be, get some rest Hermione."

_That night was both a curse and a blessing. _

Hermione laid back, thankful that her mentor was gone. She had a mission to do now that Bellatrix was dead. She just didn't think she could do it without her.

"I need you..." She whispered, getting up. She quickly checks outside her door, all clear. Locking her door and putting on her cloak, she apparated.

So cold...

She arrived at the grave-sight. Even now, she can't help but shed tears. She was the one who finally took her body to its resting place. No one had known about Bellatrix death but Voldemort and his followers.

How could a woman, viewed by the world as a monster, sacrifice herself to save a muggle-born?

"I wish I could see you again, I wish...I wish things were different. I can't do this without you. I can't!"

* * *

"What are we going to do with Hermione?" Harry asked. He was worried about his best friend. Things were changing and he didn't want to loose her.

"Just give her time." Molly said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We may have to sit her out..."

"No, that won't be necessary. I have faith that she is going to pull through, her loyalty lies with us. She will be ready for the battle." Minerva said. She her doubts herself but she knew her student.

She had to admit; lately Hermione has been a little off. She knew something had happen to her, something so horrible... She didn't want to pressure Hermione but...

"She's gone!"

Eyes whipped toward Ron, who was running down the stairs. "Hermione, he door was locked, when I finally got in...She was gone!"

* * *

The tears finally stopped, as she cuddled in her cloak. It was getting late, she figured she would head back. Getting up she slowly smiled.

"I'll see you soon, my love." She began to walk down the dirt trail. It was only when she step foot out the gate way did she get a strange feeling. Her mark began to burn, something it hadn't done since that night. Gripping her wand she scan the area, slowly walking through the cemetery.

Maybe she was being paranoid but she felt like she was being watched. She searched for what felt like hours but in the end she came up short. She decided to chalk it up to paranoia and head home.

As soon as she step foot in the door she was greeted with a bear hug by Ron. "Merlin, where have you been?"

"Ron, I'm fine." She said as he finally let go. "I'm sorry to worry you guys, I took a little walk."

"You should have told someone before running off, Hermione." Minerva said, her eyes searching the younger which. "But, I'm glad you are safe and sound." She gave her a small smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm fine guys really I am, I did a lot of thinking while I was out." She lied, she had to. She couldn't keep acting like something was wrong. "What about we all have dinner?"

Hours later they all sat at the dinner table. Talking about things from quid-ditch to the careers.

Hermione actually smiled that night, she laughed at Ron's jokes and seem to be slowly coming back...

"I was thinking of going down a local shop tomorrow, take our minds off of a lot of things." Ginny suggested. "What do you say Hermione?"

"That would actually be great." She smiled at the younger girl.

"I'll take you two tomorrow, never can be to sure." Molly said.

"Mom, no." Ginny said giving her mom a look.

"What do you mean no, I'm not hip enough?" Her mother asked looking at the two.

Hermione suppressed a laugh while Ginny buried her face.

"I think you're hip Mrs. Weasley, very hip." Harry joined in with a laugh.

Hermione shook her head smiling that is until she felt a familiar pain up her arm. She tried to let it pass but the pain was to sharp.

"Hermione dear, are you ok?" Molly asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I uhh...just need a little air, excuse me." With that she got up and walked outside. The cool air hit her face as she leaned on the wall.

She heard a ruffle in the nearby bushes. She quickly locked focus on the area, slowly advancing toward it. "Who's there?"

_No response._

"Hermione, everything ok?"

She turned around. "Harry...I thought I saw something."

Harry eyes focus on the direction she was pointing at. "I'll take a look..." He trailed off, now seeing a small black owl fly out the bush and onto a nearby ledge. Harry grinned. "Just an owl."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Im going to head up and get some much needed rest." She smiled.

"Ok, sleep well Hermione." He said, giving her a small hug.

"You too." With that she went in, eager to get some rest. Saying goodnight to everyone she went upstairs.

As she laid down, she couldn't help but smile, even though silent tears came down. This felt familiar to her. Family, love...happiness. It's a constant struggle between what she had to do and what she wanted to do...


	5. Broken Innocence

**A/N: I really wanted to put something up sooner, but alot of things are happening personally but I'm trying my best. I hope you like this chapter, I actually was thinking of making this chapter allot longer but figured I'd end the chapter where it was. I didn't want to overload ya...Anyways, check it out. Feedback helps me improve!**

**Immoral Light**

**Broken Innocence (Shattered)**

* * *

"_Eat." Bellatrix said, shoving a plate near Hermione._

"_You will never win. Voldemort will fall. Harry will defeat him." Hermione said through gritted teeth._

_The older witch gave a chilling laugh. "Fool, you should be worrying about yourself not about that half blood." She said, leaning in. "Tell me, what do you desire most?" She asked, as her cold hands fell on Hermione's cheek._

_The young which was terrified, but did not pull away._

"_The know it all is silent, what a surprise." Her hand slipped under Hermione's chin, lifting her head. "You are pathetic, you're still believing that little half blood is going to come save you. Foolish." She said getting up._

_Hermione closed her eyes, trying to go back. Thinking of the good days, with her family and friends._

"_You are naïve. So young, but you can be molded. You can be trained, with the right master." She said, walking behind Hermione. She leaned in, her lips almost touching her ear. "I WILL break you. You will be my personal servant." She whispered, before licking the Gryffindor's ear._

"_You're sick!" Hermione choked up, tears streaming down her cheek._

"_Shh, where is that Gryffindor courage?" Mocking the younger which, she didn't see Lucius Malfoy enter the room._

"_Playing with your food, Bellatrix?"_

_The dark witch looked up, instantly becoming annoyed. "Why are you here?" _

"_Checking to see if you have done what was asked."_

"_I dont need a babysitter, Lucius." She sneered._

"_You will do what you was told." He stepped forward._

"_I do as I please, now if that is all you can leave."_

"_Didn't anyone tell you its nice to share my dear Bella?"_

_She winched at her name being said by Malfoy while Hermione went pale._

"_Take a break, let me have some fun...again."_

"_I hate you!" Hermione shouted._

_Malfoy smirked. _

"_Lucius, I suggest you leave now, before I have to send my condolences to my dear sister." Bellatrix raised her wand._

_He knew not to cross Bellatrix, she didn't make threats...it was more of a guarantee. He turned to leave but not before he looked at the helpless witch. "This is goodbye, that is if..." He paused, guiding his eyes over to Bellatrix. "My dear Bella does what she is told." With that, he left. Leaving them both filled with emotions._

_Bellatrix let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She wanted him dead...Soon...Hearing a whimper, she turned to Hermione, seeing her fall apart. Her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them._

"_Did that prick do anything to you?" She asked, even though she knew the answer._

_Why does it matter to you." She said, lifting her head. "Why does it matter!Just kill me. End my misery!That's what you're ordered to do right. You don't want to disappoint Voldemort!" She yelled, surpised by her outburst._

_Bellatrix was untouched. "The Dark Lord has ordered me to kill you, but I'm not." She calmly said, walking to the door._

"_Why, so you can have me all to yourself? So you can torture me too!"_

_She looked back, hand on the door knob. "What Lucius did to you...no one should have to go through that." She said, before heading out the room._

Hermione quickly sat up,sweat pouring down. She had dream of that night again. Ever since then, she never slept well. She decided to get up and take a much needed hot shower. She had a migraine and her body was aching. Her mind was even more fragile. As the hot water trickle down her skin, she tried to go back to when everything was simpler. When she didn't have to worry about good or evil. There was a time...but those years were gone...long gone. She no longer was the little first year know-it-all, or the fourth year girl who worst days was boy trouble. Now, she was a woman who have to look over her shoulder. Now, she was on the other side of things. She had betrayed Harry. Sometimes it felt like it still was an ounce of humanity left inside her, but as her mark began to burn she couldn't help but yearn for absolute power. She couldn't help the fire burning inside of her...and all because of Bellatrix. Bellatrix...the woman who tortured her friends' parents, the woman who killed her best-friend uncle, her own cousin.

Ice hit her skin. She slowly turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. Looking in the mirror, she didn't recognize her own face. Her eyes was bloodshot, and her face was pale. She ran her shaky fingers across her Mark, it was as if it was still fresh. She didn't regret being branded but it still sicken her, not because of her betrayal to Harry but the constant reminder of the Dark Lord. At first their plan was to strengthen the alliance but after that night...everything changed. Bellatrix began to act differently, I never expect her to defy the Dark Lord but I knew something was different. I knew Voldemort had other plans, he had wanted to rule everything himself, forget his most loyal servant.

Hermione walked down the steps, greeting Tonks as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're up early." Tonks said after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep,figured I would get a bite to eat."She bit off a piece of her bagel as she sat across Tonks.

"I for one know how my aunt is. I know it may be hard for you to tell me, but...Hermione you can trust me." She said. She cared for Hermione and didn't want to loose her to her aunts dark ways.

"Maybe later." She whispered, getting up from her seat. She was about to walk away, but felt Tonks hand on hers.

"Wait, Hermione how about we go out for some coffee. We don't have to talk about anything, just a morning out between two friends."

Hermione hesitated, but decided against turning her offer down. "OK, that would be great." She couldn't deny it, she needed some fresh air to clear her mind.

Ten minutes later she found herself at a local muggle shop with Tonks.

"This is nice." Hermione said, sipping on some orange juice.

"Yes it is, its great to get away from everything." She replied with a smile. "You and Ron?"

That was unexpected. "No, Ron and I are friends."

"Have you told him that?"

She gave a small smile. "We have grown apart, if he cant see that then he'd blind." The smile began to fade as she saw the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy, immediately she felt her food swimming up stream.

"'Mione, you ok?" Tonks said, concerned as Hermione quickly got up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." With that she hurried to the bathroom. She had to get away from him. She didn't want to constantly be reminded of that night. As she splashed some water on her face, she heard the bathroom door open. She figured it was Tonks but as she heard the door lock she froze.

"We meet again, Ms. Granger." The venomous voice of Lucius Malfoy ran through her ears.

"Get away from me." Lucius moved closer to her, his wand in his clenched hands.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." He grinned, pinning Hermione against the wall.

She could feel him pressing against her abdomen. He was so strong...emotionally she was drained.

"Its time to finish what we started my dear..." He whispered, while violently ripping off her shirt.

She tried to scream but her voice grew weak. Tears stream down her face as she felt his hands unbutton her jeans.

She could hear his laughter through her own sobs. "No one will hear you my dear, and no one will come for you."

With one last breath she let out a scream but he was right. No one came for her. Her world went black.

She finally came to. She was lying on the cold floor. Beaten and broken both physically and mentally. Her clothes was abandon across the floor. She tried to move but the sharp pain stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione!"

Tonks voice seemed miles away. She tried to yell but her voice was gone.

"Hermione, are you ok? You been in there for a while." She said, trying the door knob. Locked. "Hermione, I'm coming in, if you can move away from the door." She backed up and gathered her strength. Running into the door she knocked off the henge. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

"Merlin." She rushed over to a fragile Hermione, wrapping her cloak around her. "Who did this?"

She couldn't answer, she just sobbed in Tonks arms. Praying that this was all a nightmare.


	6. Set You Free

A/N: This Chapter is going to have two parts to it. Just gotta say...Expect The Unexpected...

**Immoral Light**

**The Silence (Will Set You Free)**

**Torn in two she lies awake  
The moon lights up the room like day  
Another night she spends alone  
Without her touch her skin so cold**

She found her self surrounded by the very people she betrayed. Her tears dried, she couldn't cry anymore she didn't have the energy. Everyone knew...Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy shattered her.

"He's a dead man." She heard Harry said. He was standing next to Ron who was holding back tears.

"Hermione, he wont get away with this ok."

She heard Molly break down in tears. She was so enraged when she found out. It was as if every sweet thing blew away, Hermione never saw Molly like that.

"Hermione, I'm hear for you." She felt Ron's arm around her.

**The blood that's running through her veins  
With every beat there's no escape**

Her mark began to burn. She silently curse everything she believed in...She tried to push away her tears but they seeped through

Ron pulled her close. "I wont let you down, Hermione. Not again."

Not again...

**Lost in everything she trusts  
Still can't seem to get enough**

"_Its been a month now." Bellatrix informed Hermione, who was willingly eating. "You're trust is fading."_

_Hermione looked at Bellatrix. She was right, her trust was in-fact fading. Fading fast. There was an ounce of hope though. Hope that they will come back...They will...right?_

"_The wont." Bellatrix answered her thoughts. _

_Placing her folk down, she bit her lip trying to stop the tears she wanted to release. "Why? Why are they not coming." She asked herself._

"_Why do you continue to have hope. Hope is for the weak." _

"_I..." She didn't know why she still believed Harry and the others will come. She had endured so much. _

"_Look at me." Hermione slowly met Bellatrix cold eyes. "Let me free you." _

Molly's voice broke her thoughts. "Its late, we all need to rest." She said, looking around the room.

"Hermione, you can sleep with me." Ginny offered, taking her hand. Hermione wanted to protest but Ginny silenced her. "I wont take no for an answer." She smiled.

"Ok." Hermione simply said. Saying her goodbyes and assuring everyone that she would be ok, she headed to Ginny's room.

Ginny began putting sheets on the floor. "Take the bed."

"Ginny, that's not necessary."

For the second time tonight, she silence her. "Its ok, really it is."

Wrapping in the blankets, she tried to push away the events that happen that day. Soon she heard Ginny soft snores feel the room.

**Even though the world she loved  
It won't ever be the way it was  
And her heart of stone left her's breaking.**

**Every night she cries  
And dies a little more each time  
Say you love me  
Nothing left inside  
Say you love me  
And the silence will set her free**

She looked at the clock. 3:AM. She couldn't sleep. She had been crying all night. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She felt empty.

Slowly she got out the bed, careful not to deserve her friend. She had to go. Her mind was racing and she couldn't catch up. Putting on her clothes she left Ginny a note: I'm sorry.

As she grabbed her wand and clutched the locket on her neck she said her last silent goodbye and apparated.

The twin gates creaked as she entered the cemetery. It was cold, the wind tossed her hair. She remembered the night she finally gave in.

**Memories they take her back  
Every moment fades to black  
Every kiss and every taste  
She wishes time would ease the pain**_  
_

_She was shivering, partially by the freezing weather, but mostly because of her touch. It has been two a month and two weeks since she was captured. A month and two weeks of pain, but that soon will end. At first she tried to resist her power, but as the days pressed on Bellatrix hold on her grew stronger. Now she was face to face with Bellatrix, finally taking the plunge. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm ready." As the words left her lips, she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach. Her heart began to race, and she quickly felt her legs growing weak, but she held up. She saw Bellatrix leaned in. _

"_Let go." She whispered, pulling Hermione in._

_She obeyed, letting all her pain and anguish go. _

"_How do you feel?" Bellatrix ask, as the feeling began to fade._

"_Free." She whispered. She suddenly felt tired, her legs grew weak. Bellatrix held her up._

"_You need sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." She said, looking at Hermione._

_Hermione last image was Bellatrix eyes before her world went black. Bellatrix picked the young girl up and carried her in the house, placing the sleeping body on the bed._

As Hermione made her way down the dirt trail, she couldn't help but think of all the things she gave away. Tonight was the night she will continue Bellatrix plan. She made the decision to follow Bellatrix and forget her friends and she was ok with it. The darkness had consumed her.

The dead leaves crunch under her feet as she walked up the hill. This would be the last time she would come here.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain, her mark was the culprit. Her heart skipped as she laid eyes on the headstone. Just steps in front of her was a cloaked figure standing in front of Bellatrix headstone. She quickly drew her wand. No one knew of Bellatrix location except her.

"Turn around slowly."

The person didn't move. They stood their ground, but also drew her wand, keeping it to her side.

"I'm not afraid to kill..." Her breath stopped short of her throat as she focused on the others wand. It was impossible, she thought. Surely her eyes was betraying her...but it wasn't... It was her wand...she couldn't mistake it.

**Even though the world she loved  
It won't ever be the way it was  
And her heart is weak her hands are shaking**

Her heart grew faint and her hands shook as she brought it to the locket around her pale neck. The wand she was holding dropped to the ground. All emotions came out as she saw the beginning of a snake on the others arm that was peeping threw there sleeves.

"Bella." Her lovers name left her lips.

As the figure slowly turn around, Hermione eyes widen...


	7. All Around Me

**A/N:Ok so... I didn't expect this...I am as shock as you but the words just started flowing...I do hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Silence (All Around Me)

Speechless.

Her heart was racing and she felt faint. Her mind tried to comprehend the situation before her but it wasn't clicking.

"You look like you seen a ghost."

Finally she found the words. "Narcissa." Her voice was shaking, her throat dry.

The woman slowly took of her hood, revealing her blonde hair.

"How..." Again she was lost for words. So many questions...

"This is who my sister died for?" She whispered, trying to keep control. "A mudblood like you!" Her voice was raising, she tried to calm down but her anger was rising.

"How?"

"She died for you!" She yelled, coming closer to the terrified which.

Hermione stepped back, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"How is it that a mudblood like you had this hold on my sister?" She asked, tearing up. "How could she love you!"

"Narcissa, I'm sorry." Was all she could say. Her mind was still racing, unable to form the right words.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" She kneel down, running her hands across the engraved name.

"I miss her too." Hermione whispered, focusing on the dirty ground. She heard Narcissa laugh, it was cold like Bella's.

"You miss her, you was the one who killed her!" All of her emotions were coming out, and she didn't stop them. "You killed her!"

"It was her choice!" She yelled back. Every night since Bellatrix died she had been blaming herself.

"If it wasn't for you she would've been alive." She said through her teeth.

"She would have died anyway! The Dark Lord knew she had betrayed him!" Hermione told her, taking a step forward.

"She loved you, she loved the loyal friend of the boy who lived."

"No, when I took the Mark, my heart, my soul and my loyalty went to Bella. She made sure of that," She quickly wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Bella told me she had fallen in love, I never knew she could even love anymore. How did you do it?"

"Bella is...was...she was like nothing else. Her power was amazing and her eyes just pulls you in. And when she smiles..."

"The world stops." Narcissa finished. "She rarely smiled, but when she did..." She looked at Hermione, she could tell she was hurt, but she, herself, couldn't grip the fact that Bella loved her...

"Narcissa, I swear to you, I really love Bella."She hesitated, but decided to take a leap. "Before she died, she had a plan. We were going to over through the Dark Lord."

Narcissa ran her hands through her hair. "What about Harry Potter?"

That got to her. She had came to the conclusion to follow Bellatrix but in the back of her mind she still thought of Harry. "Bella wanted him dead."

"What do you want?" She pressed on. She needed to know where exactly her loyalty lies. She found it odd that the know it all would quickly turn.

"I will do as we plan, defeat Harry and I will kill Voldemort." She said, her eyes focus on the headstone in front of her.

"Come with me." The blonde said, putting on her cloak.

That was unexpected, she thought for sure Narcissa would try and kill her where she stood. "What?"

"I gave my sister my word, I will protect the one she loved. When I took this Mark, I didn't do it for the Dark Lord, I did it for Bella. I swore all loyalty to her. She wanted me to be apart of this and I will. Even if it means working with you."

"Im not going to force you to do anything." Hermione picked up her wand, and begun to walk down the dirt trail. She only took a few steps when she was pulled back. She turns around, face to face with Narcissa.

"You can't do this on your own. You still have a lot to learn." She said, still not letting go of her hold.

"Bella has taught me everything I need to know." She pulled away. "There is nothing left for you to do."

The older witch shook her head with a smirk. "There are things Bella has hidden from you, techniques only she has mastered. If you are to survive out there, you need me. The Dark Lord and my husband especially are looking for you."

"Your husband can rot." Hermione spat.

Narcissa wasn't fazed, in fact, she nodded. "Lucius will pay. Until then, we need to go." She said, sticking out her hand. Hermione didn't want any help, but knew she needed it.

* * *

"How could she do this? Why?"

Ginny just showed them the letter Hermione had written for them. Harry had broke down, his heart was torn. The others was speechless. How could they grip the fact that Hermione had left... So many unanswered questions.

_I'm sorry,_

_I have to leave you all. The path I have chosen is for the best. I know you will come looking for me...you will not succeed. _

_Harry, I never thought it would come to this but I've made my decision. In the end, you will see the true me. We will meet again, on different terms but this is the path I have to take._

_Ron, I know your heart is crushed and for that I am sorry. _

_Molly, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I can not thank you enough. _

_Tonks, remember your true self. Go back to the beginning._

_Harry, we will meet again..._

_Hermione_

"Im looking for her!" Harry suddenly yelled, getting up. "Why are y'all so silent! Hermione is gone and we don't know why!"

"You will be killed if you go searching for her." Tonks said. Her hair was jet black, her face showing great concern. "I will go."

"You just.."

"Hermione has chosen the path, only she can walk. I never knew she would give in but she did and now..." Tonks gripped her wand, her fingers pale.

"What do you mean!" Harry question, his anger risen.

"Harry, you will have a tough task ahead of you but I beg you, do not go looking for Hermione. You will be killed if you do." Tonks said, giving one last look to Harry before she disapparated.

"_Remember your true self." _Her aunt had always told her that...

She found herself at her former Professors house. She sat across from the older witch, hands shaking.

"I knew it. For a while now, every time I was in her presence, I felt a strong feeling. I felt as if she was slipping away." Minerva shook her head, her heart was heavy. How could her star pupil cross over?

"I'm going to look for her." Tonks said, breaking the older witch thoughts.

Sighing, Minerva stood up, getting a cup of tea. "And how do you plan to do that? I doubt she left any trace. If she was with Bellatrix, who knows what she is capable of."

"I need to find her, I need to get her back." She held back tears. How could had miss this? How could she let Hermione slip away in front of her eyes?

"What I do not understand, is how we did not know about this. Severus would have told us if..."

"This is all happening so fast. There are things that do not add up." So many unanswered questions...

* * *

"Where are we?" There were books scattered on the floor, waiting to be picked up. She had just touched ground, still holding Narcissa's hand.

"Somewhere safe." She said, letting go of Hermione's hand. Bending down, she picked up a blue book and placed it on the counter with a small smile. "We will start immediately. There is a lot to teach you." Shrugging off her cloak she raised her wand. "Show me what my dear sister has taught you."

With a smirk, Hermione raised her wand as well. She didn't hesitate, with a swift move of her wand she cast the Cruciatus Curse. Narcissa easily negated it.

"Predictable. Show me your true strength." Narcissa barked.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Narcissa countered, simply by a flick of her wrist. Chilling laughs filled the room. "Foolish, you come forth with such a childish spell!"

Hermione was suddenly thrown back, her head meeting the cold floor. Her back cracked and her head pound. "If you can not stand up to me, what makes you think you even stand a chance against the Dark Lord?"

_Hermione looked at Bellatrix, her eyes shined in the moonlight. Her beauty was undeniable... _

"_Hermione." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have a task for you, I think you are ready." Bellatrix said, as they walk up the beaten path._

"_What is it?" She asked with a smile. _

"_I want you to battle me." Bellatrix answered. She smiled seeing her reaction. "I really think you're ready."_

"_No." She simply said, speeding up._

_Bellatrix caught up with her, jumping in front. "I wasn't asking you."_

"_So you think you can order me around?" Hermione asked as she pushed Bellatrix to the side. She took a step forward but was quickly stopped by her lover._

"_You can't always rely on me to bail you out! You need to be ready to face Potter and the Dark Lord!" _

"_You taught me well, Bellatrix. I'm not that know it all you use to know!" She barked. She hated when Bella underestimated her._

"_You are still naïve, even now. Do not for a second believe you are ready to stand up to the Dark Lord!" Her cold hands pulled Hermione closer. _

"_Get your hands off of me. I don't need you to insult my skills." Hermione sneered. Her anger was rising but was quickly filled with fear as she saw Bellatrix cold eyes._

"_You must have forgotten, I am the reason why you still exist!" Her grip was tight, her nails baring in Hermione skin. "Don't think that we are equals!" Bellatrix voice was harsh._

_Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. She knew if she would let them go she would pay."Let me go, Bella."_

_Bellatrix quickly let go, leaving a hard bruise on Hermione. "I want the best for you Hermione, if you don't work on your magic you will die, and I can't..." She stopped mid sentence, and sighed as she began to walk away._

Hermione woke up on an unfamiliar bed. Her head was pounding and she couldn't move a muscle. Closing her eyes, she tried to understand it all but it wasn't until she heard hard heals meeting the cemented floor did she remember her pass battle.

"You are awake." She heard Narcissa say.

Hermione tried to open her mouth but words didn't come out. Her mouth was dry and her throat was hoarse. She suddenly saw Narcissa blonde hair, her creamy face in view.

"After you rest up, we will continue our battle." Narcissa said, reaching in her pocket and retrieving a potion. "Drink this."

Hermione was hesitant but slowly took the potion and drank. The taste was bitter but quickly warmed her stomach and loosen her tight muscles.

"Acting on your emotions will only get you killed." Narcissa said, her voice as cold as ice.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to block out the images that kept replaying in her mind. _Bella...Voldemort...Green...Bella...Her lifeless body in her weak arms..._

"I love my sister dearly, but in the end her emotions got in the way and it cost her, her life." Narcissa said. She had to so much pain inside of her. Her heart was heavy. For so long she tried to change Bellatrix ways. Years ago, when Bellatrix first told her that she had join the Dark Lord, she began to prepare herself for the day Bellatrix will finally take her last breath. She knew that joining the Dark Lord was a death sentence but when her sister recently shared her plan to overthrow the Dark Lord she finally realized that her sister would soon fall.

"Narcissa." Hermione finally found her voice, she saw the pain on Narcissa face. She could only imagine what was going through her mind. She, herself, was struggling with the death of Bellatrix. She kept thinking of her lifeless body. She felt her lovers cold body on her hot skin. She couldn't help but blame herself every day. It was her who took Bellatrix heart and in turn she was the one who took her life, at least that's what she thought. When she finally gave herself to Bellatrix, everything changed...for the better she really didn't know...

_Hermione laid on the black satin sheets. Her legs were like jelly, her arms were heavy. She felt cold hands gently slide down her arm that was quickly replace by soft kisses. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down her shivers._

"_Your shivering."_

_Hermione held her breath, anticipating...she didn't know. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't take what she had done back. The feeling of guilt and regret nipped at her stomach. She felt sick and light headed. How could she... She released the tears that pleaded to come out. What confused her was the reasons why she cried. She finally was free, but freedom isn't always the best..._

"_You shouldn't think so much. You did what you felt was right." _

_As she curled up, she could feel eyes burning in her back. She couldn't bare to look back into Bellatrix eyes._

"_Don't fight it." Bellatrix said, placing her hand in the others. "You deserve to be free, your life before was nothing but a stepping stone for your true life. Your true path." _

"_Do you not regret this?" Hermione said, her voice soft. She didn't understand this feeling inside her. _

_The dark which sighed as if pondering but as she kissed Hermione's shoulder she leaned in. "No, I don't regret this, and you shouldn't either." With that she got up, putting on her silk robe. She looked at Hermione. She was so fragile now, curled up into a ball tears running down her cheek. Bellatrix shook her head as she bit her lip. On the outside she portrayed herself as manipulative and harsh but in the inside she was as fragile as the woman she laid eyes upon. Her mind went back to more then 10 years ago, during her years at Hogwarts. She had just been introduced to the Dark Arts. She still had enough humanity left to love, and that was what she did...love... She grew attached to a young Gryffindor. She was so pure and innocent it surprised Bellatrix that she was drawn to her, such a dark soul. Even though she was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, they both shared a common interest. Over the course of a year they had fallen in love, but they both knew that it would be short lived. Bellatrix had a plan to continue their relationship, at least for a while. She had told the young Gryffindor about the Dark Lord. She tried to convince her to join her in joining the Dark Lord but was unsuccessful. That was when Bellatrix world fell apart. She had to choose a side, and she chose the Dark Lord and with that the love she use to have faltered. Her and her lover was on two different sides. Good and Evil... She lost her humanity, love and soul when she saw the flash of green light leave her wand and hit the very woman she ever loved..._

"_Bellatrix." Hermione voice was shaky. She saw Bellatrix expression, was that...hurt...sadness..."Bellatrix, I...I don't know..."_

_Her eyes reminded her so much of her pass lover. "You can't take this back, you belong to me." As the words left her lips she was again reminded by her first night with the young Gryffindor... Even today, she still feel her all around her..._


	8. Pain

A/N: This is a short chapter, just a filler, but still has some importance. Please tell me what y'all think. I love the feedback, always great to hear y'all reactions and thoughts. Next chapter should be up within a week... Anyways... here it goes...

**The First Cut Is Always The Deepest (Pain)**

Red sparks flew out of her wand, crashing into a nearby tree. The wind was ruthless as it rippled thru her body. Her body was aching but, she didn't falter. Dodging her attackers curse, she slip behind a nearby tree. Panting, she closed her eyes.

"You can't hide forever!" She heard the blonde witch call out as several curses flew.

Hermione gripped her wand, as she stepped out. " I wasn't planning to!" She immediately fired a curse at Narcissa's direction which hit her shoulder, knocking her on the harsh ground. "Don't underestimate me, Narcissa."

With a smirk, Narcissa slowly stood on her feet. She did in-fact underestimated the young witch, but as she now realized there are always hidden messages between the pages.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione asked with a devilish grin. She raised her wand.

"That wont be necessary." Narcissa said, as she quickly fired a spell in Hermione's direction.

Hermione easily deflected it. "Oh come one Narcissa, where is that famous Black power?" She taunted.

"You will regret your slick tongue, Ms. Granger." With a harsh flick of her wand, she sent the painful curse at Hermione. Instantly the young witch fell to the ground. Screams filled her ears as she saw Hermione wither in pain.

Hermione already fragile body ached even more as excruciating pain ran thru. She could see Narcissa's cold eyes, as she looked up. Hermione tried to resist the curse but, found it quite difficult. She remembered her battle with Bellatrix, she had almost suffered the same fate as the Longbottoms if Bellatrix didn't stop. After that incident, she was taught how to resist the curse.. Suddenly, the pain stopped but not of her own doing.

"Unlike my sister, I do show mercy." She heard the older witch say.

"Mercy is for the weak." Hermione said thru her teeth. She was now thinking of how disappointed Bellatrix would be if she had saw her so helpless.

Narcissa cocked her head. "My dear sister really got hold of you."

"She open my eyes to a lot of things." Her said, her eyes burning in Narcissa blue one.

Narcissa shook her head with a small smile. "I bet." She then sighed and says; "You have a lot to learn. We will practice everyday, do not expect a schedule. On the battlefield they wont wait for you to get yourself situated." Narcissa said, tucking her wand in her sleeve. "The Dark Lord and possibly Potter will be on out trail, we will be attacked from all angles. So you need to be ready." She finished.

"I am ready. What I said before still stands, my loyalty lies with Bellatrix."

With a small smile she nodded. "OK then, you need your rest. Eat something and regain your strength." With that she turns around, walking back to the house. The next few days she plan to give Hermione hell. She needed to make sure that she meant what she said. She couldn't afford to let a slip up by the young witch cost her, her life...

Hermione let out a long breath. She knew it would be hard working with Narcissa but, she didn't plan this. Bellatrix torture was more harsh and way more bloody but with Narcissa constantly doubting her she couldn't help but find it difficult to stand on common ground.

* * *

"Bellatrix is dead, Minerva." The dark wizard informed her.

Minerva nodded. "Still, even in death she has a tight grip on Hermione." She said, her emerald eyes now showing sadness. "How could this happen. Where did we go wrong?"

Severus looked down at his Mark. "I recently found out that Bellatrix had betrayed Him."

"Voldemort most faithful servant, betraying Him." Tonks finally spoke. She was pale, clenching her hands on the wooden chair. "

Severus shook his head, he retraced the past events. Then it hit him. "She was there!" He said suddenly getting up, causing his chair to hit the cold ground.

The two woman looked at Severus, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"She was there. He called for us one night, to retrieve the locket Bellatrix stole. There was...there was someone else there. He tried to...he tried to kill her but, Bellatrix...she stepped in..."

"Wh..what?" Tonks was the first to respond. "Hermione..." This was all happening too fast for her. Nothing made any sense. Why would Hermione turn to Bellatrix.

Minerva was stunned. She couldn't speak, she could only release her silent tears.

"Hermione... I just don't understand." Tonks shook her head.

"Bellatrix was a very powerful witch-"

"You knew, you knew and you didn't do anything to stop it!" Minerva yelled.

Severus was taken aback. "No one could have known."

"Hermione was locked up with that lunatic and you did nothing to help her!"

"Minerva, half of the time I was on assignment. And if I recall, the Order took about two months to rescue her!" Severus sneered.

Minerva was about to respond when Tonks intervened, "Pointing the finger will not help get Hermione back!"

She was right. Emotions were running high, but they needed a plan.

"Our next move should be to prepare the others." Severus offered.

They agreed.

"Harry will be crushed." Tonks stated.

Minerva nodded. "I think we should move with caution when it comes to Harry."

* * *

Hermione stepped out the shower, towel covering her achy body. She quickly got dressed. she figured she would get her last meal then lay down for a bit. As she made her way to the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice the small light coming from the cellar. Curiosity got the best of her, as she slowly and carefully made her way down the cold stairs. Her eyes widen as she saw Narcissa kneeling down, sobbing. Her blonde hair sprawled, her eyes puffy. She was trembling, panting, the tears running down her face. What Narcissa did next made her heart pace. Narcissa trembling hands, drew the cold blade out and ran it down her pale arm. Hermione wanted to call out Narcissa's name but her voice was dry, her legs glued to the floor. As crimson blood ran down the blondes arm, Hermione felt a lump in her throat. Narcissa continued to run the blade dangerously across her skin. She hung her head and closed her eyes as the blood flowed down and painted the cold floor. Hermione just watched as Narcissa painfully cried out her sister's name. She suddenly notice that her own tears ran down her cheek. Her heart ached with Narcissa's. As she heard Narcissa's sobs died out, and saw she had fell into a soft sleep, she managed to unglue her legs and walk back up the steps. Her appetite was obviously gone. She decided to go up and sleep, hoping Narcissa's image would erase from her mind.


	9. Taking Steps Back To Move Forward

A/N: Hope everyone's New Year was safe! Thank you for all your feedback. I have a lot of plans for this story, some even surprised me. You all are great and definitely helped me out. Your reviews/opinions definitely matter to me. Just a run-thru though, Narcissa is alive but not so well. She actually was cutting herself, trying to release the pain in her heart and soul by channeling it to physical pain. I hope I didn't confuse most of you, thank you for bringing that to my attention though. Also, Hermione does in-fact have the Dark Mark... but everything will be explain soon enough. Anyways, thank you all for your kind words. I would love to get to know you all so feel free to PM me or message me on Facebook(link is in my profile). Ok, that's enough rambling, on with the story.

Immoral Light

Hermione stood at the bedroom window. She had awaken before the sun rose. The harsh image of Narcissa and Bellatrix lifeless body haunted her dreams. She showered and found herself thinking of her next move. Surely Harry and the others had begun their search. She could only wonder what was going thru their minds, but she didn't regret her decision.

"Looks like I'm not the only early riser."

Narcissa voice woke her from her thoughts. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Hermione answered, still looking thru the window. She couldn't shake last right incident from mind.

"When you are situated, come downstairs, breakfast is ready."

Hermione gave a small smile, finally looking up. "Should I be worried?"

Returning the smile, Narcissa says, "My kindness doesn't last too long, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I guess I have to take advantage, now that its hot."

"You can say that." Narcissa said, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Narcissa." Hermione hesitated. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing well, Ms. Granger. Now if that is all, I'll head downstairs." Without a second glance, Narcissa left.

Finally putting on her shoes, she descended down stairs. She figured she wouldn't tell Narcissa about what she saw, based on the deadly look she received.

Her heart fluttered as she felt an arm around her neck and wand at her temple.

"You know, you should really be aware of your surroundings" Narcissa said in her ear. "Carry your wand everywhere you go."

Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief. "So this free breakfast was bait?" She asked, after Narcissa released her. "Had to sneak up on me, so the odds was in your favor.?"

"What did I say about that slick tongue of yours." She said, sitting down. "Sit and eat."

* * *

"Hermione has what?" Ron was the first to react to the news.

"We figure she was influenced by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Hermione wouldn't." Molly put a shaky finger to her mouth, holding back tears.

Minerva looked around, she knew that emotions were running high but they needed to know. "Its appears that during her captivity, Bellatrix influenced her."

"Bellatrix is one of the darkest witch there is, she could have used the Imperious Curse." Remus offered.

Minerva slowly shook her head. "Bellatrix was killed by...Voldemort long before Hermione left I'm afraid."

"He killed her?"

"She betrayed him, we believe Bellatrix wanted to get rid of Him. "Tonks answered Ron. "It could be that Bellatrix taught Hermione so she could work with her."

"Hermione has been taught by Bellatrix, so she is very dangerous." Minerva added.

"Did she..." Harry trailed off, he need confirmation, he had to know if he should still have hope.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, we believe she has received the Dark Mark."

* * *

"Breakfast was pretty good." Hermione told Narcissa as she finished up.

"Enjoy it while you can, we will be on the move soon." Narcissa said.

Hermione looked up. "You have a plan?"

"Of course, by now the Order will be searching for you as well as Death Eaters trailing me. We will attack the Order soon."

"So soon."

"Yes, but first I have confirm that a few Death Eaters is on a mission far east to retrieve something valuable for the Dark Lord."

"And our plan is to get there first." Hermione said, taking her plate to the sink.

Narcissa nodded. "Or follow them to the prize, and if we have to kill them in the process so be it." She got up, and headed to the stairs.

"Will...Do you..."

Narcissa looked at Hermione, seeing her hesitation. "He may be there, yes." She saw the younger witch take a long breath. "If you want to sit this out-."

"That wont be necessary, Narcissa." Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded. "Good. I suggest you use the remainder of the day to touch up your skills." With that she walked up the stairs heading in her room. As she closed and lock the door, she felt her emotions yearning to come out. Shaking her head she started to pace the room, trying to hold back her tears.

"Pull yourself together, Cissy." She whispered to herself, hands running thru her hair. She couldn't break down, not now. There were things to be done, plans to carry out, she thought to herself.

Narcissa pacing finally stopped when she laid eyes up her dresser. "Bella, you fool." She whispered, picking up the photo that laid next to the lamp. There, stood three smiling witches. Narcissa, whose blonde hair was flowing freely, was being hugged by her older sister who was quite elegant and held a genuine smile. On Bellatrix left, was a young brunette, her smile big and eyes bright. She was also draped in Bellatrix arm. The perfect picture it seem...

"Love always leads to destruction." She said, as she clenched the picture. "Why Bella. Why did you have to...Why." The tears started to seep out, her body still shook as she tried to calm her self down. "Calm down, Narcissa." She kept telling herself but the flashbacks and the images of her sister started to flood her mind.

"Why did you leave me, Bella?" She asked the unknown. "Why!" Picking up the lamp, she violently smashed it into the wall. The floodgates open and she began to break down. No longer in touch with reality, no longer in control of her own body or mind.

"Why did you leave me! You left me alone, YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" Heavy breathing, sobs and screams filled her room as she smashed a nearby vase to pieces. "How do expect me to go on! You said you would always be with me but..." Another broken vase and some wine glasses. "YOU LIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Her face was soaked, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She staggered back, her breathing shallow.

"Why didn't you listen to us, Bella?" She whispered before falling to her knees.

_She knew she shouldn't be here, but she had to see what her sister was up to. She seem so distant lately. She had found Bellatrix and Selina by there usual meeting spot. Surprisingly they were not in an embrace but in a heated argument._

"_He needs me!" The young Bellatrix eagerly told the young woman._

"_What about me, Bella. What about me, I need you!" She yelled back. She wasn't going to happily hand over Bellatrix to some no name powerful wizard just for some cause. "I won't sit by and watch you walk away."_

"_Join me!" Bellatrix simply said. She had a plan to go join the Dark Lord and carry out his plan and she wanted the young woman before her to join her in their quest. "Come with me, my love." _

_She slowly shook her head. "You know very well that I can't. I do not believe in ones blood being superior to another, that is pathetic to believe in such a thing. This man is a coward, he doesn't even have the guts to come out and face the world." She said, looking in the eyes of the darker witch. _

"_Don't say that, Selina. The Dark Lord is..." She started but was interrupted by the woman before her._

"_Look at you, talking as if you have already joined him." She couldn't believe the way Bellatrix was acting. It wasn't like her at all._

_Bellatrix hesitated, looking in Selina's eyes. How could she tell the woman she love that she..._

_Selina eyes grew wide, as she saw Bellatrix hesitation. "Show me your arm." She whispered to her, taking a step forward._

_Trying to take a step back, she shook her head. "Selina..."_

"_Show me your arm!" Her voice grew, as she reached for Bellatrix arm. Grabbing a hold, she pulled her closer, rolling up her sleeves. _

"_Selina, I..." Her words were drown out my the harsh smack across her face. She quickly regain composure, looking in Selina's dark eyes. She could see her hurt and her disappointment but she knew she could persuade her to make the logical decision... _

"_I cant believe you." _

"_What can't you believe. He is the way, Selina." She told the other, reaching out to her._

"_He will only lead you to a early grave, Bella. You are a fool to think otherwise." She said through her tears. Feeling Bellatrix touch, she closed her eyes. _

"_Join me. We will finally be together then."_

_Selina tore her eyes open. "No, we wont! Bella, don't you get it!"_

"_Get what? The Dark Lord has my best interest in hand. Selina, he is the key!" She yelled, throwing her hands up._

"_He really has you brainwashed! I thought you moved to your own accord, Bella!" She yelled back, matching Bellatrix tone._

"_He has shown me the light, why can't you understand that! With him, there will be no more of those filthy muggles or..."_

"_Mudbloods..." She finished, looking disgusted. "You must have forgotten the blood that runs thru my veins." She whispered, as the tears begin to fall._

_Realizing what she had said, Bellatrix quickly took Selina's hands and leaned in. "No, no you're different, Selina, you know that."_

_Selina jerked away. "Is that what you are going to tell your precious Lord when he has his wand pointed at my chest!" She sneered, her voice echoing in Bellatrix ears._

_That hit her hard. Maybe she didn't think things thru, but it was no turning back... "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She felt Selina pull her close into a hug. "I'm sorry." She repeated, breaking down in her arms._

_Narcissa tore her eyes away, she couldn't bare to see her sister so lost and...scared..._

"Narcissa, open the door."

Narcissa slowly lift her head, her sobs dying out. She looked around, the room was a mess. Books and broken glass...chaos, much like her life.

"Narcissa..."

"Go away, Granger."

"Open the door." Hermione stood her ground.

"I thought I told you to touch up on your skills, so why are you bothering me." Narcissa asked, slowly getting up. She heard a shuffle on the other side of the door, then a click. Her fist clenched as Hermione step inside. "What do you think you are doing, Granger."

Hermione looked around the room, her eyes meeting the small dagger on the floor. "Tell me you didn't, Narcissa."

"What can you possibly be..." She followed her gaze... "Get out." She ordered, but Hermione stood her ground. "What are you hard of hearing?I said get out!" She yelled, grabbing Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione quickly took Narcissa's forearm and brought it to her, making Narcissa flinch. She tried to pull back, but Hermione steady grip made it impossible. Pulling up Narcissa's sleeves, she scan her arm.

"Don't." Narcissa whispered as she saw Hermione put her fingers on her wrist.

"Narcissa..." She tried to look in her eyes, but Narcissa looked away. "I'm so sorry Narcissa." Hermione whispered, as she gently ran her fingers over Narcissa's scarred arm. "Narcissa I..."

Narcissa quickly jerked away. "Wipe your tears away, Granger." She sneered.

Hermione was taken aback. "Narcissa..."

"What I do, does not concern you. I told you we had a task at hand, you need to be ready." She said, rolling down her sleeves. She had to be more careful, not show her emotions especially in front of Granger, she thought.

"Narcissa, please we have to talk about this." Hermione said, concerned.

"There is nothing to talk about. Do not look at me that way, I do not need you pity nor your concern." Narcissa barked. Walking over to her bed, she gathered her cloak and wand. "I will go after the Death Eaters myself, tonight."

"You're not leaving Narcissa." Hermione protested, blocking her way. "We have to talk about this."

"Your courage will get you killed, Granger." Narcissa warned.

Hermione heart skipped, seeing the look in her eyes. The same as Bellatrix... She felt Narcissa's hands push her to the side. She wanted to stop her but she couldn't, she just looked on as she saw Narcissa walk out of the room. As soon as she heard the bedroom door slam, she let out a deep breath, running her fingers thru her hair. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

"Bella, everything is...you were the glue that held us together..." Hermione whispered. How could she now move on without Bellatrix?

Hermione eyes wandered around, onto the broken glass and the disheveled books. Her eyes widening as she laid eyes upon a picture. Bellatrix, Narcissa and... Who was that young woman around Bellatrix arm, she thought... She looked so innocent, so familiar... and Bellatrix, smile was just...

Her heart raced as she saw the magical form of Bellatrix give the other a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

Hermione's head whipped around as she heard Narcissa fumbling downstairs. She quickly got up, running downstairs.

"Narcissa!" She called, getting her attention. "Who is she."

Narcissa shook her head. "That is no importance to you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Hermione yelled. Her mind was racing, she really didn't know what to think or how to feel. "Narcissa, she looks just like me! Who is she, who is she to Bella and..."

"Selina. Her name was Selina, she was Bellatrix first love. A Gryffindor." Narcissa started.

Hermione looked away, taking in everything. "And..."

"That's all." She said, turning to leave, but Hermione stopped her.

"No, that is not all. What happen?...How did they...Where is she..."

"She's dead!" Narcissa said, her voice louder then what she attended.

Hermione's heavy breathing slowed down. "Dead, who..." She searched Narcissa's eyes. "Who..."

"Bella...Bella..."

Hermione frantically shook her head. "No...No Bella wouldn't..."

"You have no idea what she was capable of. Selina tried her hardest to persuade my sister not to join the Dark Lord but in the end His power was stronger then their love."

Her lips was stuck, her mouth dry. She couldn't grip her worlds...

"You need to forget about this, forget about everything." Narcissa said, turning around and walking to the door. "Thinking about it, will only lead to more confusion and pain, Hermione." She said giving her one last look before leaving.

Hermione brought a shaky hand to her mouth, trying to keep down her forgotten food. Her head was pounding and she felt weak. Her mind racing, she was so confused...so...lost... She needed to find answers. _The Cellar... _Fighting against her better judgment, she descended downstairs, searching for anything concerning Bellatrix...

For ten minutes she searched and searched until she found a small black chest behind the old furnace.

"Shit." She cursed, as she noticed it was magically protected. Taking out her wand she whispered the familiar incantation and open the box. _Success._

Pictures of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Bella's wand... _Letters..._

Address to Bellatrix... Curiosity got the best of her as open the envelope.

_Bella,_

_Do you remember those nights we sat around laughing and smiling for hours? We were so young then, hardly innocent though. Sometimes, I wish we can go back but I know we can't. Bella, I love you and I always will. Do not think for one second my love for you have faltered. I know the real you Bellatrix. I know somehow, we will get thru this. Together. Please, do not ever loose your humanity Bella. Do not forget me..._

_Your Selina_

Hermione tossed the letter aside, grabbing another one...

_Bella, what is it that is bothering you? There is something you are not telling me. I need to see you, ill be waiting for you tomorrow. Be careful, my love._

_Your Selina_

Hermione read thru the countless letters addressed to Bellatrix, but the last letter made her heart almost stop. This one was from Bellatrix...to Narcissa. She open the letter, squinting to read the blotched ink.

_She's gone, Cissy. Selina is dead. I killed her. He made me kill her. She's gone, Cissy. She's gone. Cissy I need you. Please, I'm so lost right now._

She shook her head, half believing what she had just read. Almost a dozen of letters she had read...they only brought her more pain...

* * *

To fast paced? Or is it ok? Tell me what you all think... Oh annnd I have been talking with my good friend Nick and he gave me some important information that I might use in this story...Hopefully you all caught on to that, if not its ok because after all, surprises are better!


	10. Mystery Of You

A/N: Ok, from now on, I plan on updating once every week(maybe once every two week). A lot has been happening as far as continuing with my degree and housing situations, but I have good news. I am up to date with my schooling and have a stable place for the time being. So, updates will be more frequent. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing. I can not believethat I have 40 reviews! I have a new story actually two new HP fics but fanfiction will not let me post a new story. I have no idea why. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy.

Immoral Light

Mystery Of You

She would have given anything to be back in the comfort of her home. She was well acquainted with the sharp wind that was ripping through her skin but she couldn't help to crave her warm bed. As she climbs the hill, her mind wandered to the night she and her sister traveled together. Those nights where she would curl up with her sister was still fresh in her mind.

_"I never should have dragged you into this, Cissy."_

_"You did no such thing. Now hold still." Narcissa said as she took her wand out. "This may hurt."_

"_I'll be fine, Cissy." She said as she felt her sister magically mend her broken bones. "The Dark Lord's faith in me is growing."_

_"Let's not talk about that, Bella."_

_Bellatrix sat up, looking at her sister's face. "We have to. Cissy, you must know that I never meant to hurt her."_

_Narcissa sighed. She was hoping she could avoid this conversation but it was inevitable. "I know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault." _

"_He made me. If I didn't he would've killed me on the spot. You must realize that I didn't have a choice." _

"_I know." She simply said. She believed that it was always a choice but she would never betray her sister. She knew that Bellatrix was already in a fragile state. She was slowly losing her sanity. _

"_Cissy, I'm scared." Bellatrix said in a shaky voice._

"_You are safe now, Bella." Narcissa assured her putting her arms around her sister._

"_What if she was right? What if the path I have chosen will ultimately be my downfall?" Bellatrix asked trying to hold back her tears._

"_Whatever the outcome is, I will be by your side, Bella." _

_Bellatrix gently laid her head on her younger sister's shoulder. "It's like I lost myself. I can feel it; I'm running out of time." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her pale face._

_Pulling her close she kissed the top of her head. "Do not talk like that. You are going to be fine. I will always be by your side, no matter what." She knew Selina was right. The darkness would be her sister's downfall but that didn't matter. She would always be there for her, even if it means dying by her side._

_"I'm so happy to have you." She curled up under her sister, taking her hand. She gave a soft smile while locking their hands together. "You have always been there for me."_

_"Of course, you are my sister I will always be there. Now come one and get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." She said conjuring up a warm blanket and placing it over them. _

_"Nite."_

_"Goodnight." She whispered back, softly kissing her sisters cheek. She smiled as she quickly heard her sisters soft snores. Only with her could she fully be herself. The world new her as Bellatrix Lestrange-Death Eater but to her she was Bella...just Bella._

I-L

Hermione found herself lying on the cold cellar floor. Narcissa was right the more she searched the more pain it caused. So many unanswered questions. She was lost and confused. She now knew who Selina was and the relationship between her and Bellatrix. It made her second guess herself.

She just couldn't believe the things that had unfolded. Here, she thought that she was Bellatrix first love. She was so naïve. Maybe all along Bellatrix had claimed her to fill the void. She and Selina had a striking resemblance.

I-L

They all set with heavy hearts. They still couldn't wrap their heads around Hermione's betrayal.

"We've got to find her. We can't loose her." Harry said, his voice low.

"We have a plan to get her back. It will be hard but it is not impossible." Tonks replied, looking around the table. "I will leave tonight."

"What?" Remus suddenly asked. "Have you lost your mind. Why haven't you discussed this with me?" His face was red, his eyes focused on his girlfriend.

"I knew you wouldn't approve, Remus. This is the only way." She replied.

"No, absolutely not." He shook his head.

"I know where she is, Remus. I am the only one who can get pass the gates." She pleaded. "Only one with Black blood can get pass it." She said, looking down. For once it she was happy that Black blood ran through her veins.

"I'll go with you."

"Im sorry, Remus, but we can not afford you to come along." She said, not trying to sound harsh.

Remus met his girlfriends eyes. As much as it pained him, she was right. "Someone must go with you."

"I will." Said a voice in the distance.

Everyone turn towards the front door. There stood Andromeda Black.

"Mom." Tonks exclaimed, branding a smile.

"I will join you. I can't let you go out there alone, my daughter." She said, looking deep in her daughters eyes. "Besides, I think a meeting with my dear sister is much needed." She added, her voice filled with sadness.

I-L

Narcissa blended in with with the nearby bushes, careful not to be seen. She had spotted her husband, Fenrir and an unknown Death Eater at the entrance of the cave. It was no doubt that they were looking for a valiable asset to strengthing the Dark Lord.

"Lucius, you can not screw this up." Fenrir sneered.

"I'm not. I know perfectly well what I am doing." He replied. This was his last chance to please the Dark Lord. After Bellatrix's betrayal and his wife disapearance, the Dark Lords trust in him began to fade. "Lets go, there is no time to wast." He said. Slowly they entered the cave, wands ready.

Narcissa decided to wait it out. She didn't know how dangerous that cave was and what exactly they were looking for. Settling on a nearby rock she waited.

"_Hold still, Cissy." Bellatrix hissed as she held her brush._

"_Come on, Bella. My ass is numb!" She wined._

"_It just will take a minute more. Now hold still."_

_Rolling her eyes, she obeyed. It was early, but that didn't stop her sister. Bellatrix had forced her to pose for her painting. Not many knew of her older sister talent, but Bella liked that. For thirty minutes, Narcissa sat on the hard stone, waiting for her to be finished._

"_The sun is rising." Bellatrix said, with a small smile. "You look beautiful, Cissy." _

"_Thank you."' Was all she could say. Bella wasn't the type to give compliments. _

"_Chin up." Her sister told her. Not satisfied with Cissy's movement she walked over to the blond. "There." Her slender hands slowly raised Narcissa's head. Traveling down her arm, she intertwined their fingers. "Perfection." She whispered._

_Narcissa stiffen at the gesture. "Bella..."_

_With a wicked grin she release her hands. Now pushing away a strand of loose blond hair. "Relax." With that she walked back to her painting, eager to add the finishing touches._

"_You mustn't act like that, Bella."_

"_I have no idea what you mean." She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm almost done, Cissy. I hope you will be pleased."_

"We must return to the dark lord immediately."

Narcissa quickly looked ahead. The three Death Eaters were done there task. Now was her chance. She decided to attack Lucius. She must admit it was mainly for all the turmoil he had put her through.

Slowly creeping ahead. "The mouse is out of his cage."

The three quickly turned around. Lucius went pale.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lucius wife. Traitor." Fenrir mocked.

"You have something that belongs to me." She said boldly, pointing her wand at the three.

Lucius still couldn't move, shocked by the turn of events.

"Snap out if it Lucius." The other Death Eater spoke.

Still nothing.

Fenrir sighed. "If it is a fight you want then a fight you will get." He said with a deep grow. Not wasting time he began his assault.

Narcissa was quick enough to shield herself from his attack. Also sending a stunning spell in his direction.

The other Death Eater raised his wand and sent a curse her way, but again was quickly deflected. "You two are pathetic!" Narcissa taunted.

It only made Fenrir thirst for blood increase.

I-L

Andromeda and her daughter found themselves in the middle of the woods.

"I still can not believe she gave in, Mother." Tonks whispered as they made their way through the dirt path. "I should have known something."

"It is not your fault, my child. Bellatrix has a way of breaking people." She replied. Remembering her and her sisters time at Hogwarts.

"Do you think she will listen to us?"

Andromeda sighed. "I hope so, but we must not forget how dangerous she is." She replied. "I love my sisters but Bella is...was, a dark witch and if she taught Hermione everything she knew, then who knows what she is capable of."

"Unlike, my aunt, Hermione isn't pure evil. She has goodness inside of her. She will never loose herself to the darkness."

"That is what I thought of Bella. She wasn't always like this." She whispered. "People change." She said, holding back tears. Tonks was about to respond but was cut off by her mother. "We are here. Look, just above the hill."

Tonks nodded. "We can't just waltz right in."

"'Actually, that is exactly what we are going to do." Seeing her daughters confused look she continued. "Narcissa will not attack us."

"How can you be so sure, mother?"

"I know my sister." She simply said. "Come on, and keep your wand ready."

She still wasn't convince at all. She thought her mother lost her mind but she did not protest. Wand ready, she started up the hill.

I-L

"You are a fool to come here alone!" She heard Fenrir shout.

Narcissa was panting, trying to keep herself grounded. She didn't think this would be such a challenge.

"Lucius, since you are a useless prick, take the treasure to the Dark Lord. Quickly! You two Gantlet."

Without hesitation they left with a faint _pop_.

"Now it is just you and me." He snickered licking his lips.

Narcissa tried to attack but Fenrir quickly pinned her down. his teeth.

Narcissa panicked as his large hand clasp around her throat. His claws digging deep in her skin. Was this the end? She had underestimated the situation. She was foolish. I failure.

Her air supply was quickly diminishing. Still, she could feel her clothes being torn to shreds. His hot breath on her skin. She tried her best to get away but it was no use. Blood ran down her neck, the pain was unbearable. She wished this pain would end.

"Dinner is served." He whispered, baring his teeth.

She tightly closed her eyes as she felt him enter her. Pain ran through he body instantly as he deeply forced his way inside.

She was slipping unconsciousness but not before hearing his retched panting. Suddenly the pain stopped. Was it over?

She slowly open her eyes. He was no longer there. She heard a distant howl. Painfully turning her head, she saw Fenrir sprawled on the ground, withering in pain.

She did not know what was happening. She tried to stand up but she staggered. Her minded spins as she knelt to the ground. Another loud howl. Then green light.

Her vision went blurry. Suddenly she passed out, but not before catching a glimpse of a cloaked figure in the distance.


	11. Confrontations

_AN: Sorry guys, I had technical and health issues. This chapter will be short but I am uploading chapter 12 soon._

Immoral Light

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

Andromeda Tonks and her daughter were just a few feet away from their destination. There wands turning back now. With wands ready, they both entered.

"Upstairs," Andromeda gestured. Slowly they ascended the stairs. The first room they spotted was Narcissa's. They entered on defense but was only met with shattered glass and broken frames.

"What happen? There is so much chaos." Tonks whispered.

Andromeda scanned her younger sisters' room, finally laying eyes on a picture of the three black sisters.

"Mom, are you alright?" Tonks asked as she saw her mother closed her eyes.

"Dora, when darkness consumes you there is no turning back. No matter how hard you try, once a person soul is painted black…"

"I am not giving up on Hermione, mother."

"She has already given up on herself." Andy said, crumbling the picture.

"I can bring her back."

"I do not want to be brought back."

Both mother and daughter quickly turned around.

Hermione's eyes widen at the sight of Andromeda. She hesitated, trying to regain her composure.

"You have come to take me back. I am sorry to disappoint you but, I will not be coming voluntarily."

"Hermione, please." Tonks dropped her defenses, but was quickly held back by Andromeda.

"She is not the same person you knew, Dora." She warned, locking eyes with Hermione.

"Why did you do this, Hermione? You are stronger than this."

"It is because of Bella that I am strong. She showed me what true power feels like." Hermione smirked as she rolled up her sleeves.

Tonks eyes widen as she saw the dark mark edged in Hermione's skin. "She did this to you. She forced you to get…"

"Open your eyes, Tonks. I did this. I made a choice and I am content with it. I have everything."

"Are you really happy with this, Hermione? Can you really say that you have everything you ever wanted?"

"Bella gave ne everything I have ever needed."

"Except her heart." Andromeda finally spoke.

Hermione eyes narrowed in anger. "Love is such a useless emotion."

Andromeda shook her head. "You loved her but she could not return it for her heart belonged to someone else."

Hermione's grip on her wand tightens as she heard those words. "You know nothing about us."

"She manipulated you, just like she tried with-."

"I made a choice. A choice that Selina was too weak to make!"

"It was her strength that made her make the right decision."

"You're wrong." She countered. She raised her wand at the eldest witch.

Tonks quickly took defense by aiming her wand at Hermione. "Think this thru. This is not the right path."

"I have chosen my path!"

"You're just going to betray everyone? After everything we have been thru can you just walk away?"

"I only need Bella. I live for her now."

"You are still her puppet, even now. Do you not understand that after Selina's death, Bellatrix only lived for herself? She never loved you."

"She sacrificed herself for me!"

"Do you know why?"

She knew. She knew but she was not going to admit it.

"You remind me so much of her. Your hair, stature, smile and those eyes…

"No I am nothing like her. Bella saw me. She loved me not Selina." She took a step forward, her anger getting the best of her.

"Do not make me do this, Hermione."

"It's ok." Andromeda intervened. "Hermione, what has my sister done to you?"

"She gave me life. She saved me."

"Your life is a wreck because of her. You betrayed us. You betrayed me. You abandon…"

"Betrayal? Abandonment!" Hermione yelled. "Months! I was there for months, Tonks, hoping and wishing you would come back! I waited for you, Tonks!"

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it must have-."

"No! No you do not know how hard it was! You do not know how hard it was to not slit my throat or to not bash my head against the wall. I had to go thru it, not you!" She shouted. "I had to be tortured and raped all because you did not come! No one came for me. I was alone and had to deal with it by myself. Every night he raped me, Tonks. I was beaten and humiliated. I would go days without bathing and eating- nights without sleeping. I tried to stay positive. I kept telling myself that Harry would come back and that you would keep your promise, but you never did. You never came but Bella she… She rescued me."

Tonks took every word in. Guilt, sadness and regret filled her body. "Hermione I am so sorry." She said thru tears. "I never stopped searching….I never stopped…"

"I waited for you!" She cried out. She was beginning to shake.

Tonks took a step forward. Wanting to comfort the young witch.

"No!" She roared. She felt herself going over the edge. It was too much. With a deep growl she pointed her wand at the pair and shouted the venomous curse.

* * *

Narcissa awoke startled, sweat dripping down her pale face. Panic quickly filled her as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

There was a chair to her left holding her cloak up. Her heart began racing as she remembered the night's events.

She tried getting up, but struggled due to her semi-healed injuries. Eventually she managed to get up; hopping along the bed side she retrieved her wand.

Suddenly she heard a ruffle.

"Show yourself." Narcissa demanded as she clutched her wand. She could barely see out of her swollen eyes. "Lumos"

Nothing. Her front was covered. She was alone, so it seemed.

Narcissa froze as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She flinched a bit, startled when she felt a light touch on her fingers. She could not move.

"Do not be afraid, Cissy." A voice spoke from behind her.

Her breath caught. Her heart raced and she began to fell faint.

"You are safe, Cissy."

Tears started to run down the blondes face as she listens to the voice. She was beginning to feel sick… She wanted so bad to move but her legs were deadlock. "Bella."

"I'm here, Cissy."

Soft hands trailed down her shoulder. She could not take it. Breathing seemed too complex as she tried to calm her racing heart. Dark spots came to vision and soon…darkness.


	12. In A Blink Of An Eye

_An: This is a really small chapter and I do apologize for that. I just wanted to get something on here before I go MIA for two weeks. (going to training to be a C.O-may take my time away from writing)…_

Immoral Light

In a blink of an eye

It couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. It had to…

Narcissa lied still as she came to. With her eyes still shut tight, she took in a deep breath.

"It all was a dream." Narcissa told herself. "She is dead, Cissy. Bella is dead."

"It was not a dream, Cissy."

Narcissa heart dropped at the sound of her sister's voice.

"No. No you are not real. It's all in my head." She whispered.

"Cissy."

A gasp escaped the blonde's mouth as she felt fingers on her skin.

"I'm real, Cissy. Open your eyes."

Her heart was pounding. Could this be real? For so long she wanted to be reunited with her sister. She had never got to say goodbye…but now

"Open your eyes, Cissy."

It took everything in her power to pry her eyes open. It was as if time had stopped as she took in the sight before her. She drew a shaky hand to her mouth as the tears began to flow.

"I missed you, Cissy. I missed you so much."

No words could form from Narcissa's throat. Her mind could not comprehend anything around her. She was in complete shock. How could this be? How could she be in the presence of her sister?

"It's okay. It's okay."

Repeated whispers filled her ears as arms took her in. She clung tight, fearful that she would leave her again.

Narcissa closed her eyes as she felt the steady heartbeat of her sister against her own. "Bella?"

"Shh, I am here now." And she was. Bellatrix smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around her younger sister. The journey back was treacherous but the reward was greater.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me again." Narcissa choked out between sobs.

"I won't. I won't. I promise you, Cissy." Bellatrix assured her. Needing to see her younger sisters face she tried to pull away but was quickly denied.

"No. No let's just stay like this. Please, let's stay like this. I don't want to lose you again. Please." Narcissa pleaded.

Bellatrix closed her eyes at those words. "I love you, Cissy."

The two black sisters stayed in the embrace for what seemed like ages. Both were afraid to let go. Both feared that the other might slip away. It was not until their tears dry did they part.

"I feel like I am losing my mind."

Bellatrix cracked a smile. "This is all real."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I am almost afraid to ask how? I just… Bella, I don't want to lose you again."

Bellatrix gently touched her sister's face. "You will never lose me."

She leaned into her sister's touch. "I was so lost without you." She said as she kissed her sister's palm softly.

"I am so sorry, Cissy."

"Do not apologize." She cupped her hand in Bellatrix's. "You did nothing wrong."

"I should have been here for you. You would not have relied on the sharp touch of a knife if I was here."

Narcissa looked away. "Bella…"

"I could hear you. Every night you would cry yourself to sleep. Some nights you would rekindle your relationship with the blade."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Narcissa asked her voice uneven.

"I couldn't. I was in limbo. Neither here nor there, but I could see and hear everything. Every cut, I felt. Every cry, I heard."

Narcissa quickly stood up. "I'm scared, Bella."

Bellatrix face tightens. "There is no need to be. You are safe now. Fenrir is dead."

Narcissa shook her head. "But the Dark Lord is not."

"Cissy, no one can hurt you now." Bellatrix assured her. She stands up and gently wrapped her arms around Narcissa, pulling her close.

"I cannot do this alone, Bella. I just can't. The Dark Lord…."

"Is of no importance." Bellatrix finished.

"Yes, yes he is. Bella, he… there is a war going on, a war that I am a part of. Both me and her…Hermione…"

"I have taught Hermione well, Cissy."

Narcissa shook her head in protest.

"You are my priority, Cissy."

"This is all too much." And it showed. Her eyes began to water.

"Look at me." Bellatrix gently raised her sisters head, letting their eyes meet. "So beautiful." She whispered with a smile. "Cissy, everything will be explained in time. I promise you that."

"I want to know… I want to know how?" Narcissa struggled. She let out a frustrated sigh as Bellatrix backed away.

"Honestly, I don't know. Cissy, I thought I would never get to see you again. I thought that my life was over but then… Cissy, I saw her." Bellatrix said as she started to pace.

"Saw who, Bella?"

"Selina. She… she sent me back."

Narcissa's head was spinning. None of this was making sense and to add insult to injury, Bellatrix pace quickens making Narcissa's inside swirl.

"I don't know how but… I am here. I just don't know. It was so scary, Cissy, and so dark. Haunting. It was as if I was in a terrible nightmare. My own nightmare. I suffered my own torture…"

"Stop, please."

Bellatrix quickly stop pacing as she heard her sister's shaky voice. "Cissy…" She started but could not finish as she began to see her sister break down. "It's okay." Bellatrix quickly tried to comfort her but she was yet again denied.

While frantically raising her hands she shook her head, "No. No it's not okay. Merlin, I…. This, this is surreal."

"I know…"

"You are not real. You are not…"

"I am, Cissy. I am and you know it. You felt me. You held me. Cissy, I am here now, in the flesh." Bellatrix said, quickly taking Narcissa's trembling hands. "Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me that I am not here with you."

"I'm going mad." Narcissa whispered to herself.

"No… no you are perfectly sane. You are perfect." Bellatrix whispered in Narcissa's ear. She held her close as the blonde began to tremble. "I'm here. I'll never leave you."

All Narcissa could do was cling to her sister. The levees broke and water flowed down. Her body trembled and ached. Her mind was racing trying to catch up with reality.

* * *

"Something has happen." Remus shouted.

Minerva, Remus, Molly and Authur were tightly sitting at the round table. They were in deep discussion of their next plans. They all shared opinions but Remus was one who voiced his.

"Remus, calm down please…"

"Do not tell me to calm down. My wife is in trouble!"

"We do not know that…."

"I know it. She is my wife I think I would know when something is not right. I feel it. I feel it in my bones."

"Let us not jump to concussions, Remus." Arthur tried for a second time.

"Remus, she is with her mother, I am sure everything is okay." Molly intervened.

"Molly, she is with Hermione, who was taught by that lunatic. We are to blame if something happens to her."

"No one is to blame, Remus…"

"Like hell. You should not have let her go! You should have stopped her. Now she is walking right into a trap. Voldemort…."

He did not get the privilege of finishing. In an instant sharp wind blew in the old house. Black smoke entered and swayed every way.

"Get down!" Someone screamed.

Curses sounded and glass shattered.

"AVADA KADEVRA!"

"Down!"

A terrifying scream filled the room, followed by a sea of red light.

"He's not here!"

As soon as it began…it ended. The smoke cleared and the voices stopped but chaos still lingered.

In the corner of the burrow, there laid a body. Still as if in a dead sleep.

* * *

Ronald Weasley bolted up out of his sleep. His heart pounding against his ribcage.

"What's wrong? Ron are you okay, mate?" His best friend asked, as he saw Ron go pale.

"Something has happen." He said, mimicking Remus earlier words.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He slipped out of his chair and put on his slippers as he walked toward Ron's bed. The pair decided it was best to stay at a safe house south to the Burrow, where only the elder of the Order knew about. They were on the run from Voldemort as well as on the trail of Hermione.

"Harry, I think… I think something has happen."

"What do you mean?" Harry began to grow concern.

"I don't know, I just… feel it."

"Everything is okay. If something…"

As if on cue, there was a faint _pop_

There stood Minerva. Her eyes were heavy and her face construed.

"What happen?" Harry jumped.

Minerva took a deep sigh glancing at Ron who now went even paler.

He shook his head, "No."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Don't kill me, I know it has been ages since I updated. _

Immoral Light

There were no prayers. There were no hugs, soft kisses or lovely embraces. No, there was no time. If it was, there would have been a funeral and a decent burial. There would have been hugs and kind words. Instead, the broken and pale body of Molly Weasley lay within the ruble, discarded like an animal on the side of the road. No roses, no plot- no indication of any mourning being taken place. There was only chaos.

They had to keep moving; mourning the loss of their mother, friend and wife had to wait. They were on the run now, their safe house were no longer in use. For a good while the Good felt as if they had reached their limits. Two and half months passed and death still lingered. The Order, or what was left of it, moved from area to area, careful not to seek any attention. They had tried to blend in with the local Muggles, but even that seemed to bring hardships. On this night, they found themselves hutched together in a condemned building with little food and necessities. Ron, Harry, Fred and Ginny were huddled together with Minerva, the only member of the original Order left. Remus, distraught with the disappearance of his wife left the Order a month ago to search for her. Arthur took a turn for the worst, as he was slowly spiraling down in depression, so George had decided to send him to the one place he thought fit-St. Mungos. There he stayed to look after his dear father. Minerva was the last one standing, though the recent battles shown on her body. She refused to fall and surrender. She was growing sick, she knew, but every night the elder witch told herself that tomorrow would bring victory their way…

"Death Eaters are on the move east of us, Minerva." Fred exclaimed, as he made his way down to the desolated basement of their hide out. His hair had grown a good length in the months that passed. His usual humor was still intact but his voice was rough, cold even.

Minerva sighed and squinted at the tattered map that lay across a crate. "They are moving fast, I don't think we can stop at the nearest town this time, the risk is too great."

"I agree, I say we keep our path and by the next night fall we will be on our way to the scheduled rendezvous, with Harry and the others." Fred replied, taking a seat in front of Minerva.

"Yes and hopefully…"

Minerva stopped short at a tap on the cracked window. She immediately clutched her wand and pointed it at the noise.

"An owl." Fred said as he watched the black owl furiously tap on the glass, spreading the cracks more and more out. Fred cautiously went to the window, opened it and retrieved the owl. He took the small tattered note from its beak and eyed Minerva, who nodded her head. "There's a snake that's hiding in the garden."

Minerva made a face as she heard Fred read off the note. "What on earth…"

* * *

"That's all it says. There's a Snake that's hiding in the Garden."

"It's been three days, and they still haven't sent word." Harry sounded, looking at Ron.

The newly founded trio found themselves in a wooded area. The wards were up, protecting them from unwanted predators yet someone did slither in. However, he is not the prey.

"I say we leave the prick, we are already off path. We need to meet up with the others!" Ron sneered as he looked at the captive that was tied to the tree.

Harry took in his best friends words, not wanting to make a rash decision. He knew that they needed to stay on track but his need to show compassion was slowly creeping up. "Ron, I don't know."

"Harry come on, it's been three days do you really think they are still there. They probably are already halfway to the rendezvous point!"

Harry looked at Ginny, the two had become closer since the battle he valued her opinion and looked at her as an equal. "Ginny?"

"I agree with Ron, Harry. This is a waste of time, he probably wants us to sit around debating on whether to help him or not so the Death Eaters can zone in on us." Ginny said.

Harry sighed and nodded. "You're right, we already wasted time, and he's not worth it." He slugged a tattered bag over his shoulder and walked to the tree to face the captor.

"Are you guys done talking amongst each other now? Now can you get me out of here, there isn't much time." Yelled the prisoner.

Harry stayed silent as he tightened the ropes. "Neither of us believes you, we can't risk it." He began walking away.

"What? You can't just leave me here!"

"Shut up, you git!" Ron shouted.

"At least untie me, let me have a fighting chance! Give me back my wand!"

Ron eyes grew dark as he took out the captive wand. He then looked straight in his eyes and snapped his wand in two. "Come on, let's go."

The three began walking away, Ginny silently lifted the charms. The screams of the young man could be heard in the distance.

"You'll be sorry, Potter! You all will be sorry!"

"You can't leave me here! They'll kill me!"

"Potter!"

* * *

Narcissa awoke in a sweat; she had been having the same nightmares for the past two weeks.

"Cissy, what is troubling you?"

"N..Nothing." She answered. She still was getting use to her new surroundings and her restored relationship with her sister, even after two and a half months. "It was just a nightmare."

Bellatrix walked over to her sister and laid a hand on her forehead. "You're running a fever."

"I know, mother." Narcissa rolled her eyes, getting up. "I'll be fine, Bella. Have you received any word?"

"I have a lead but nothing solid." She answered, going to the dresser. "It's been two months, Cissy, we need to find her."

"I want to find her as much as you do." Narcissa said as she went to the washroom.

The two Black sisters have been at their hide out for the past two months. Both sisters tried getting in contact with Hermione but were met with silence. Narcissa visited her Manor where she and Hermione stayed but only saw rubble. The elegant building had been burned to the ground nothing was left but a locket.

When Narcissa told her sister of her findings, the darker witch grew silent for a week. She has secluded herself even more. It was only when they received word of Narcissa's son's hit, did she snap back into reality. They found that the Dark Lord had tortured Lucius and now had a price for their Draco and Narcissa's head. They were eager to find the wear a bout of both Hermione and Draco, though most of the leads turned up cold.

Back in the wash room, Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing at the bruise on her cheek. She took a shaky hand and ran it through her hair. "How did this all happen?" She asked her reflection.

How _did_ this happen? She barely remembered a time when she was truly happy. It seems as if heartbreak would follow her through all her years, even with the return of her sister. Bellatrix… Bellatrix, her dear sister, who was presumed dead, had now returned. She still did not know the full story, for Bella did not share that secret- not all of it. All she knew was that Bellatrix was here; she could touch, hear, and see her. It wasn't a figment of the imagination; it wasn't in her mind- her sister was here. There were nights when her older sister seems like she wasn't here mentally, though, times that seemed like she was trapped between the living and the dead. There were nights when Narcissa would silently watch her sister have conversations with the unknown, she even would see her give a rare smile or laugh. The blonde never made it known that she saw this for she didn't know how to even address it.

Bellatrix sat on the window seal, furiously whispering. "I have to find her. Where could she have run off to? I have to find her."

"You mustn't worry, Bella." A voice sounded.

"I must, don't you see." Bellatrix hissed.

"You will never find her if you keep this up, darling."

"Selina, why can't you tell me what has happen to her?"

"I told you, it is not my place-."

"Why did you bring me back if my only purpose is to suffer? Hermione is gone and Cissy is—."

"She is still alive because of you."

"Her son may be dead right now."

"He is not."

"Is Hermione?" Bellatrix looked out the window, her eyes heavy.

"You know it is not my place."

"What can you tell me then, Selina?" Bellatrix shut her eyes. "What is the point of all of this?" She sighed, defeated.

"Bella, you know why you are here. You have been given another chance at life, another chance to set things right."

"Make things right." Bellatrix repeated.

"Come."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, which were now glazed over. Her body grew stiff and her heart grew faint. A smile spread on her cracked face as her mind traveled to a new world.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed as she saw Bellatrix hold a conversation with herself. Her sister was growing even madder, it seems.

"What happen to you, Bella?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Blood splattered on a nearby rock as Hermione Granger released the contents of her stomach. She was wounded and growing faint by the minute. She didn't know how long she had been without food, water shelter or sleep but she did know that she couldn't last another day longer in her condition. She had to get help but where would she find it? She was broken and battered and without her wand. Her memory was fading, the last thing she could remember a mixture of bright red and green lights, she remember hearing screams and feeling a tug in her stomach and that was all. Slowly, she shuffled her way a few steps toward a run-down tavern, figuring she could at least find some bits of food, either that or find her final resting place.

She went in, the old door creaking in response to her entrance. Looking around, she noticed that the bar was actually in pretty decent shape. She rummaged through boxes but found nothing. Her vision was getting blurry and her stomach churned even more.

"Who's there?" A deep voice sounded above the 1st floor of the tavern.

Hermione didn't respond she instead looked through the cabinets. She heard a cock of a shot-gun then metal pressed against her back.

"Slowly turn around, hands up."

She did what she was told.

"God, Mervin put that thing down, it's just a kid!"

Hermione heard an older woman say. She could barely make out her surroundings. She tried to speak but darkness consumed her.


End file.
